


Short Drabble: Mere x Sterling

by BadgersQueen



Category: Leverage
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Blushing, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awkward/cute Meredith x Sterling Leverage one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Drabble: Mere x Sterling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LillianOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianOrchid/gifts).



> I suck at titles lol. And sorry for how short this xDDD First time writing for "Leverage". 
> 
> Meredith is my OC & belongs to me 
> 
> Jim Sterling & all things Leverage do not belong to me

Normally Meredith had to work on Saturday's but her manager had given her the day off for working every Saturday for the past six months. Being out of the Starbucks was a breath of fresh air and driving around and doing some errands, listening to music loud on the radio. She tried not to think about Jim Sterling as she sat in traffic. She slouched in her seat, fingers loosening slightly on the steering wheel as she rested her head back. Sure he'd helped her out but that had been a month ago. She hadn't really seen him since, even though her job was on his way to and from work. He worked for Interpol, so he was busy. Meredith decided not to be hung up on it. He was there and gone and life moved forward. She headed into a small restaurant block and moved slowly, hoping to find a parking space. Sterling gone from her mind, for now, and now distracted by what she wanted for lunch. The thought of looking for a space out of her mind as she heard something bump in the trunk. 

"The hell?" Meredith asked aloud, forgetting about parking and heading to park up the street and parking in a bank's parking lot.

Unbuckling and turning off her car, she got out, holding a taser that Parker had given her. She moved slowly towards the trunk and opened it, ready to attack anyone who might be hiding within. What she wasn't expecting was to meet the brown eyes of James Sterling as he sat up. His eyes adjusting to the sun light as he moved. Meredith put the taser down to her side quickly, her cheeks flushed brightly. She tried not to breathe too quickly as her heart nearly fell against her chest. Yes she was surprised greatly but at the same time, she was kind of glad he was in her car. Sterling hadn't meant to give himself away but the ride had been bumpy and he'd rolled into the side of the trunk. He smiled cheekily and a bit cocky at her, he knew she though him clever. Sterling didn't regret being caught. 

"Sterling?" Meredith asked, watching him slowly climb out.

Sterling smiled at her, "Purely here on business".

"I see that. That's why you're in my trunk. In the middle of a Saturday", Meredith remarked, finding his gaze hard to look away from.

He brushed himself off and straightened his jacket as he got to his feet. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he was rather charmed by her. He was used to flirting and getting flirted with back but she wasn't like the rest. And he rather enjoyed it. "Buy you lunch?" He asked, putting his hands in his pockets. 

The redhead slipped the taser back into her purse and closed her car's trunk, "Are you asking as the police or a friend?" Still wondering if he was going to explain why he'd been hiding in her car. 

"Friend", Sterling smiled even more, his own cheeks blushing brightly. He wasn't going to take any chances just in case Nate and his team were listening in. It wasn't their business anyway but his feelings for her were his own and he was still sorting them out. 

Meredith laughed and sighed, "Ride in the front seat Sterling", she gestured to the passenger seat. She shook her head at him and went to open up the driver's side door. She watched as Sterling followed suite but he was going to her side of the car instead, opening the door for her. Meredith looked at him. 

"You can call me Jim, if you want", Sterling flashed her a smile, opening the door for her.

Meredith flushed even more, the color in her cheeks rising to the color of her hair, "Only if you buy me a drink first", she teased a little, even though she felt awkward and nervous doing so. She smiled though at his chivalry and got into her car. 

"Are we flirting?" Sterling asked, admiring the view a little too much. 

It was her turn to flash him a smile as she noticed his cheeks were turning pink in return, "You'll never know", she then shut the door.

Sterling chuckled and walked around to the passenger side and got into the car, buckling in. Once he was in, she made a U-turn in the parking lot and drove back to the restaurants that she'd been wondering where to eat and parked out front of one. She turned off the car but kept it lock so Sterling couldn't get out.

"Everything alright?" He asked, looking at her.

"Why were you in my car?" Meredith asked, "Don't worry, I don't have an ear thing or anything so Nate isn't listening", she reassured him.

Sterling knew her to be sincere, so he knew he could trust her. He chuckled again and smiled, looking down into his lap and then at her, "It's a Saturday and you're not at work. Your manager tipped me off and I hid in your trunk while you were shopping", he pressed his lips together and lay his head back against the head rest and made a sideways look at her, "Like I said, purely on business".

As she unbuckled and glanced down into her lap and then at him, she smiled and nodded, "Thank you, I guess. But you have my number-" She frowned slightly, remembering she'd given him her cell number when he'd helped her out. 

"Oh, I know", Sterling exclaimed, "Thought I'd be more clever though. Didn't want to come off as desperate. Calling you to do a ride along while you had your day off", he laughed to himself and then looked at her again. A cheeky grin on his face.

Meredith couldn't help but laugh at him, that cheeky smile of his was rather adorable. Though she'd never tell him that personally. "That's sweet of you though, really. Over ten thousand lives in this city and you decide to hide in my trunk".

"Boston is full of cops and police. They can handle it", Sterling commented, "You're my biggest concern. Your ex almost tried to kill you. And there are too many dangers of being friends with Nathan Ford", he paused, "So yes, I'm going to be hiding in your trunk to make sure you get home safely", his voice was somewhat quiet when he said this.

Meredith said nothing, rather flattered and breathless and surprised. Sterling was even surprised himself. Meredith unlocked the doors and Sterling got out. She just sat in her seat as he came around and opened her door for her. Meredith thanked him and got out. Sterling shut her door for her as she locked the car. 

"May I still buy you that drink?" He asked her as he walked along beside her.

Meredith smiled, gazing from her feet to him, "As long as I get to buy lunch", she said brightly, tilting her head and heading straight for a door to a Tai restaurant. 

She went inside before Sterling could argue or hold the door for her. He sighed and chuckled to himself, following her.


End file.
